


Joyeux Noël

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 私设 严重ooc





	Joyeux Noël

（1）  
圣诞节，好孩子Gaël当然不会得到煤块，他收到了一个大大的，用漂亮的纸包起来的，绑着好看蝴蝶结的箱子。  
“里面会是什么呢？”Gaël充满好奇地开始拆自己的圣诞礼物。他小心翼翼解开蝴蝶结，撕掉包装纸，屏住呼吸打开箱子——啊！是最新款的nicogdh工具人！  
Gaël忍不住欢呼起来，山羊入侵之后他被迫在查莉娅和宋哈娜之间作出艰难的抉择。费城提供的工具人情商过低，配合起来实在不能够令人满意，更多时候他不得不选择宋哈娜。但是现在！他对nicogdh这一个型号的工具人早有耳闻。作为Eagle公司最新研发、新近投入市场的产品，虽然口碑远不如天擎公司享誉全球的老牌型号Libero，不过在相当一部分欧洲测评员那里都获得了足够高的评价。哦，赞美Julien！虽然知道这份礼物不仅仅是送给Gaël一个人的，更是为了整个法兰西，但新的工具人还是足以让Gaël跃跃欲试。  
事实证明，新工具人简直太对Gaël胃口了。工具人强度足够，能让Gaël安心选择查莉娅，同时自己本身的特性更是出色，特定地图宋哈娜和源氏联手发挥也毫无问题。有了新工具人的加入，法兰西横扫了山羊肆虐的欧洲大陆，获得了前往大洋彼岸的资格。  
（2）  
比赛打的顺风顺水，Gaël简直做梦都要笑出来。不过慢慢的他好像觉察出一丝不对劲从前费城的工具人eq0安安静静，不太说话，偶尔微笑，通常喜欢一个人待着，猫一样温顺却保持距离。可工具人nico几乎完全是另一个极端了，nico机型设计在人均壮汉的法兰西算是小巧的了，容貌设计也相对年轻，严肃的时候勉强还有点成熟，笑起来就完全是个未成年的样子了，可问题是他几乎总是笑着的，这让Gaël偶尔会莫名产生使用未成年比赛的负罪感。nico对于独处的需要也完全不同于eq0，eq0向费城要求了一间属于自己的房间，nico却在来的第一天晚上就熟门熟路跟在Gaël身后进了他的房间。开头几个晚上蜷缩在运送他过来的箱子里，后来Gaël实在看不下去，给自己房间里换了个沙发床晚上放倒给nico睡。可是究竟是从哪天起，nico蹭上了自己的床呢？Gaël盯着枕边睡着了更像小孩子的nico，觉得自己有必要去问一问Julien关于工具人的详细使用说明。  
听完Gaël的疑问，Julien习惯性先安慰自己的队员，“猫也有不同性格嘛，何况是不同型号的工具人。很多粘人的猫猫也不喜欢睡猫窝而喜欢睡主人的床，这很正常。”  
“可我感觉nico有一点太像人了，他跟eq0完全相反，我有时候觉得比起养宠物更像是带小孩。”Gaël苦恼地挠了挠头。  
“其实，Eagle公司在nicogdh这个型号上对工具人做了根本性的调整，”Julien想了想还是决定把他听到的内部消息说出来，“第一代工具人，比如Libero，服从值是调满的，这种特性的缺点逐渐暴露出来之后，就有了第二代工具人，代表型号之一就是你在费城使用过的ep0。正如名字显示，这一代的特点就是情商值为0，对此你应该有深刻的体会了。所以Eagle公司在研发nicogdh的时候干脆取消了所有性格方面的设置，改成让工具人自主学习。”  
“自主学习？你的意思是，他会像人类小孩一样向人类学习行为处事？”Gaël开始回忆自己平时有没有什么不太适合小孩子学习的行为，自己不吸烟，喜欢喝水，有健身习惯，除了偶尔俄罗斯方块之外不沉迷于游戏，喜欢看动画片比如天线宝宝——还有比这更适合小孩的生活习惯吗？Gaël稍稍安心，nico大概不会变成那种青春期问题少年。  
“是这个意思，只不过比人类小孩的学习效率高出上百倍而已。好处是思维方式更贴近人类，使用起来更得心应手，特性和工具技能之间也更加平衡。缺点的话……”Julien思考了下，决定还是不把个别测评员私下里跟他提过的关于新机器人的某些缺点说出来了。Gaël自己还像个小孩子一样呢，担心这方面的问题简直是杞人忧天，他想。  
（3）  
“不不不nico，吻面礼通常不会直接亲上去，我们只是贴面并发出亲上去的声音而已。”Gaël被背后突然凑过来的nico在脸颊上的亲吻吓了一跳，想到Julien的话，他决定对小孩进行一下礼仪方面的教育。  
“是这样的吗？可是我看Dylan上次就是这么亲你的。”nico眨着眼睛，任谁看了都会觉得他只是单纯地模仿他人的行为。  
Gaël当然也不例外，“Dylan他那样只是开个玩笑……对，他并不是在打招呼，你不应该学习他那样做，那是不对的。”  
“哦！”nico乖巧地应了一声，Gaël满意地点点头，自觉这次教育卓有成效。

“干得好！nico！”nico的四杀核爆干净利落地结束了今天的训练赛，训练室里一片欢呼。Gaël摘下耳机，伸了个懒腰舒展一下疲劳的肩背，冷不丁耳边凑过来一个温热的呼吸，“这个核爆是给你的Gaël，喜欢吗？a心脏漏跳一拍，Gaël感觉自己从耳根热到脸颊，他吓得跳起来，随口咕哝了一句“很棒”，推开椅子逃出了训练室。  
“他这是跟谁学的啊，花言巧语。”Gaël跟Terence抱怨，后者忙着回女朋友信息，随口附和了一句。Gaël瞄了一眼，刚好看见Terence回复“什么都行，你做的我都喜欢吃，要不番茄意面吧，我想念你做的那个味道了。”行吧，不用问了，花言巧语的师承真相大白了。

可现在这些，他又是从哪里学的呢。  
大洋彼岸对饮酒年龄限制的相当苛刻，为了庆祝比赛结束，也是为了扫除战败的低落情绪，Julien偷偷买了酒回来允许队员们稍微放纵一下。Gaël虽然平素健康饮食，但好歹成年已久，自认有些酒量，今天也明明只是意思了几杯，怎么莫名其妙就有点上头了呢？  
他是被nico扶回房间的，工具人任劳任怨帮他脱衣洗漱把他塞进被子里。Gaël的意识已经有点飘渺了，他含糊地说了句晚安准备倒头就睡。nico去关了房间的灯，回来时却没有绕到另一边上床，而是掀开了Gaël的被子。  
好热。  
“Gaël你真好看，你打开箱子时，第一眼我就喜欢上你了。”  
身上是什么？好重。  
“宋哈娜好难，要做到的事情太多了，跟源氏真的太不一样了，可是我是工具人，做不到的话就不需要我了，那我就肯定可以。”  
是nico的声音……他在说什么……  
“工具人也会觉得累，但是看到你杀起来我就一点也不累了。可是今天真的对不起，都是因为我还不够好。”  
啊他往哪儿……他怎么会这些……我明明只带他看动画片的……不……不行……  
“我真的很怕你对我失望，你对我失望了吗Gaël？如果没有的话我可不可以？你能允许吗？”  
今天不怪你啊nico，Dylan、Benjamin、我自己，大家都发挥的不好，你已经很棒了。嘶……允许什么？算了，圣诞礼物从来没有收下了还不要的道理。  
酒精烧断了最后那根弦。  
Gaël点了头。  
海潮涌上来淹没了整个世界。  
（4）  
“nicogdh这个型号还看不出来，测试时间还是太短了。不过以往其他使用自主学习模块的产品偶尔会出现过于肖似人类而产生不必要的诉求的情况。但nicogdh这个方向的工具人未来接触的应该都是心里只有比赛的男性，产生这种情况的可能性应该很小，所以这点你应该不用太担心，Julien。”


End file.
